Percabeth Luv
by rachelmctrotter
Summary: Percabeth story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine. No. Not. Isn't. REALLY! It is the author's and the author's only. Now…**

Annabeth's POV:

"Hey, Annabeth!" called Percy.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I called back.

"Don't call me that!" Percy growled.

It was the first day of summer, and Percy had just gotten back. I hadn't left, due to a wall needing to be built to keep out walking clay men who insisted in seeing a winged horse to report back to there master. It had been fun, but I had missed Percy…

"Oh, you know you like it!" I grinned back at Percy. He shook his head and made it to the top of the hill.

"How's your summer been?" he asked.

"Fine. Those clay things, though…" I said.

"Annoying? Yeah, I bet. Any new campers?" Percy asked.

"Well, of course!" I said.

"I mean any _memorable _campers, Annabeth," Percy rolled his eyes. Seaweed Brain.

"Well, I guess. There's Ivy, she's thirteen and acts like she's five… oh, Mara! She's in Aphrodite cabin, she's nice, Ivy's best friend…" I said.

"Okay, yeah. Wanna go for a swim?" Percy asked. I blushed. I still hadn't forgotten the summer before last when he kissed me underwater…

"Okay, what's the harm?" I raced back to my cabin and got changed.

At the water…

"Hurry up, Annabeth!" Percy was waiting for me at the dock.

"Gods, Percy! I'm _coming_!" I yelled.

"Hey, no need to be angry!" he said. "Though I'm glad I'm not Seaweed Brain, anymore…"

"Yes you are, Seaweed Brain!" I sat down next to him. He swayed sideways so our shoulders touched. I blushed.

"C'mon, get in!" Percy dived, and soaked me.

"Hey!" I jumped in after him.

**Note: Any characters you would like to request, review the story and give the description and name of the person there.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. **_**Long**_** time no see, eh? Anyway, I'm finally back! **

**A surprise in this one. And a little bit of sort of fluffiness. Deal with it, it'll get better next time.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? I'm a **_**girl. **_**If I'm not Rick Riordan, then I don't own PJO or The Heroes of Olympus. **

** Percy's POV:**

Annabeth jumps into the water after me, her blonde hair dancing around her shoulders. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She swims towards me, smiling, and I make an air bubble around her head. This reminds me of last summer, when I had kissed her underwater. I hope I'm not blushing. Apparently, this reminds Annabeth to, and she blushes a bubblegum pink. I will the bubble around her head to get bigger, and soon were both encased. Annabeth's face turns crimson. I lean nearer to her, our noses almost touching.

I kiss her.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy kisses me.

It's perfect.

He snakes his arm around my shoulders and holds me.

After a minute, we pull apart. His gorgeous sea-green eyes stare into my gray eyes.

"Does that mean were officially dating now?" Percy asks.

"Do you _want _to?" I inquire. Percy blushes.

"Well… yeah."

"Well then of _course, _Seaweed Brain!" I swat him. He laughs, and kisses me again. A conch horn blows suddenly.

"What in Mount Olympus…" I mutter. It's easily still daylight, it can't be dinnertime yet.

"Annabeth?" a familiar voice calls. "Annabeth!"

"Oh gods," I mumble. "It's Ivy. " There is a sound of the crunching of stones under someone's foot, and a few moments later, a freckled face framed with red curls looms over the water.

"Annabeth?" Ivy says.

"Come on," I tell Percy, and we both swim towards the surface. "Hi, Ivy," I say. "Um… this is Percy. Percy, this is Ivy. Um, yeah." Ivy looks at Percy like he is a mildly interesting TV show.

"Oh, this is Percy? Ok, cool to meet you. It's Ivy, daughter of Demeter," she says. "Oh, um, why where you underwater?"

Percy turns red. "Um." Ivy smiles widely.

"You were _kissing_, weren't you?" she says.

"Um, no!" I stutter. "Of… uh, course not. No, why would we?" Ivy raises her eyebrows.

"Ok, fine," I growl. "Maybe a little." Ivy's grin widens to the maximum.

"Heh, heh. Anyway, there are some new campers. Come to the mess hall. Heh knew it." Ivy walks away, still smiling.

"Well… that wasn't that bad, right?" Percy says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it was! Once Ivy knows, the whole camp knows! Now _everyone_ will bug me about it! _Ugh!" _I say, loudly.

"Oh. Sorry," Percy says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. I immediately feel bad. I was to hard on him, especially since he's my boyfriend of two minutes.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I kiss him. He smiles sarcastically, then says,

"Ok, let's get going." Percy hops onto the shore, and I go after him. He leads me to the mess hall, where there are three girls standing. One has light brown hair, or maybe dirty blonde, in a braid tied with a blue ribbon. She looks about 10 or 11, and has blue glasses and blue eyes. Her blue shorts and blue-themed tie-die T-shirt is singed and torn in places. Despite her ragged appearance, she looks excited. The other two both look fourteen or fifteen. One of them is a blonde with brown glasses, tan skin, blue eyes, and a book under one arm. Actually, all of them have a book under one arm. Aren't they _dyslexic? _Anyway, the blonde is also wearing shorts, but she has a shirt saying, _I'm not a tomboy, I'm an athlete. _Like the first girl's clothes, they're in tatters_. _The last girl looks Asian. She has black hair in a ponytail, and cocoa eyes. Her green shirts, shorts, and sneakers are probably in the worst condition of all of them, but she is smiling a wide, mischievous smile. _Hermes, _a voice in my mind said. _Defiantly Cabin 11. _

Chiron trotted over from the Big House, followed by Mr. D. "Hello, campers," said Chiron. "As you see, we have three new campers! Please welcome Kat Brown"-the taller blonde waved-"Cecilia Smith"-the other blonde did a triple jump and grinned-"and Scarlet Chen"-the Asian girl did a dramatic air punch. A scattered, half-hearted applause resounds awkwardly across the camp. There have been so many new campers, the excitement have sort of gone out of it.

"Huzza," Mr. D says sarcastically, then started walking back to the Big House. The girl named Cecilia looks a little hurt. "Horse-man is _so _totally nicer then _him_." Thunder boomed.

"Um, Cecilia, I think maybe you should apologize…?" says Kat.

"Do I _have _to?" asks Cecilia.

"Yes," Kats tells her firmly.

"Ugh, fine!" Cecilia cries. "I'm sorry! I was being rude, and uh… stuff. Yeah. Bye." She rolls her eyes. "What a waste of time!"

Chiron coughed loudly. "They are undetermined, but powerful. I have… _explained _to them already. And-oh gods!"

I gasped.

**Percy's POV**

Beside me, Annabeth gasps. Above the girls' heads are three glowing symbols. The tall blond has a lyre and the Asian has a caduceus. But the other girl…

The other girl has a trident.

"OMG!" she yells. "I have a glowing _fork _above my head. What the _effing heck_?"

"Um…" says a small Aphrodite girl, who I recognize to be Maya. "It's a… it's a… it's a trident."

"Okaaaay, then. And that means…?"

"Ahem," Chiron coughs loudly. "You have been claimed. We know who your godly parent is. Ah. Well… ahem. Miss Scarlet, you are a child of Hermes. Kat, your father is Apollo. And… well, miss Cecilia, you are a daughter of Poseidon."

"Gasp!" says Cecilia. "Shriek! Faint! Pull out hair!"

"…"

"Sorry," Cecilia says. "He's the sea god, right? Cool. I've always liked swimming. I've never surfed. Should I try? Maybe no, maybe yes. Maybe maybe."

"I don't think you realize how important this is. Poseidon is one of the Big Three-Hades, Zues and him. You are super powerful, you attract monsters more easily. I know what it's like." It takes a moment to realize that _I _said that. "Uh… I'm your brother. Half-brother."

"I HAVE AN EFFING BROTHER?"

"Uh, yeah." Oh, gods, that sounded lame.

"Okay, I need to burn some effing stress. God-I mean, gods, I say effing an effing lot. See? Anyway, I need to burn some stress. Yeah. So, how 'bout…"

**Haha, cliffy! I wont take to long. Maya, I got you in here! Sage, you're up (Next chapter *****cackle*****). **

**Same as last time for charecters! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**So, so, sorry I've been gone for a century or two, but I've had a lot going on. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I no own PJO. I own Kat, Ivy, Scarlet, and Cecilia, Mara, and a few others.**

**Kat's POV**

"_Yeah. How 'bout…"_

"We play truth or dare?"

I stare. What the eff? This suggestion is _so _unlike Ceccie. Last time we played truth-or-dare, we were at after care. Back before monsters. Anyway, I dared her to lick the floor, and she actually did it!

Apparently, at this… uh… camp for weirdoes, the idea is not well perceived. Most of the campers step back, except the girl who spoke up before, a blonde girl, a girl with auburn hair and arms that look like iron bands, a pair of twins, a brunette girl, a girl with curly red hair, a dark-skinned boy, a pretty black-haired girl, a tan-brown skinned girl, and a raven-haired boy.

Ceccie's brother.

_Ceccie's brother. _

CECCIE'S EFFING BROTHER!

Freak-y.

The blonde girl says something to him in a low voice, and he smiles.

God-_gods_-, they must be dating. I meet Ceccie's eyes, and motion to them with my chin. She giggles. The blonde notices, blushes, then says, "Uh… how 'bout we start?"

"Uh, yo?" I say. "Um, we're sorta _new, _in case you haven't noticed, so we need to do introductions and whatnot."

The girl nods, then says, "Seaweed brain's ca-Percy and Cecilia's cabin will work."

_Percy _grins.

"The party cabin, huh?" The blonde rolls her eyes then starts walking briskly towards the U of buildings. We all follow her.

Soon, we're in the sea green one. Cecilia looks about ready to spit on the ground. "Why can't my cabin be blue? BLUE EFFING BLUE! The gods dang _fork _was blue!" Percy laughs. We all sit down on the ground in a circle.

"Ahem," says the blonde. "Well. My name is Annabeth, I'm 18-

"Don't have to be so formal, Wise Girl," says Percy.

"Okay!" says Annabeth. Or Wise Girl. "Fine! I'm Annabeth, I'm 18, and my mom is Athena. Travis."

One of the twins, on the left of Annabeth, says, "I'm Travis, I'm 18, and my dad is Hermes." He gives Scarlet the thumbs-up, and then looks at the brunette. "And, uh, the god side of our family doesn't count, except for siblings, so, uh…"

"So he could totally date Katie," Travis' twin says. Travis glares at him.

"I'm Conner," Travis' twin says. "Travis' brother. I'm 18." The girl next to him, Katie, says, "I'm Katie, 18, daughter of Demeter. And I _refuse _to date Travis!" I hear Conner laugh.

Next, the redhead speaks. "I'm Ivy, and I'm Katie's half-sis, and yeah, yeah. Oh, I'm 13. Yeah. Peace." The girl next to Ivy laughs and says,

"Mara, daughter of Aphrodite. Seventeen."

"Maya, Mara's half sister. 12."

"Clarisse La Rue, 18, Daughter of ARIES!"

"Cool," says Scarlet. Typical war-centered Scarlet.

"I'm Charles," says the chocolate-skinned boy. "Charles Beckendorf. Call me Beckendorf. I'm 18. Hephaestus."

"Selina!" says the pretty black-haired girl. "Aphrodite is my mom. I'm 18. DON'T DARE ANYONE TO KISS CHARLIE OR ELSE! Oh actually, you can dare me. To kiss him."

At last, we come to Percy. "Percy. Percy Jackson. 18. Son of Poseidon.

"Is it hard having a brother?" Ceccie asks. "Oh sorry. Cecilia, or Ceccie. Fourteen. Poseidon is, apparently, my dad."

Scarlet and I introduce ourselves. We're both 16.

"OKAY!" roars Clarisse. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Then in a normal voice, "Conner, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I wonder. Dare."

"I dare you to... prank call Zeus! Tell him you're Hera and you're breaking up with him."

"Yeah! Hold on, do you have a cell phone?" asks Conner. "No wait, I've got one here. Her goes…"

The phone rang.

"_Hello? Zeus here, Mount Olympus, Empire State building."_

"Hi!" said Conner in a girly voice. "It's Hera, honey."

"_Uh…Okay…"_

"Just to let you know, I'm breaking up with you."

"_WHAT?"_

"Yeah, and I'm not sorry one bit. In fact, I'm already going out with… um… uh… HADES!"

"_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HADES?"_

"Nope," Conner says in a normal voice. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"_Hermes?"_

Conner hangs up, laughing. "Ok, my turn. Uh, Cecilia, truth or dare?"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE EFFING CALL ME CECCIE?" In my mind, I snicker.

"Uh, ok. Ceccie, truth or dare."

"Guess," Ceccie rolls her eyes.

"Dare…?

"No effing _duh_."

"Ok. I dare you to… um… say 'without my pants' at the end of every sentence for the rest of the game. And if you forget you have to take off your pants."

"YOU FREAK without my pants! YOU SEXIST FREAK with out my pants!"

I clap my hand over Ceccie's mouth. "Scarlet," I say. "A little help…?" Scarlet comes over and slams her hands on Ceccie's shoulders. "Calm… down!"

Ceccie nods. Scarlet goes away, and I take my hand off her mouth. "Ok, without my pants," she says. Travis snickers, and Ceccie glares at him. "Travis, truth or dare, without my pants?"

**TRAVIS' POV (TIME FOR TRATIE!)**

"Oh…" I mumble. I should do dare. I should look brave in front of Katie… what am I saying? No, I'll just choose dare because I'm a Hermes kid… "Truth."

Curse me.

"Ha, chicken, with out my pants," says Ceccie, and spits on the ground. Kat laughs.

"Am not!" I protest. "A chicken!"

"Sure, without my pants," she says. "Ok, who here would you most like to kiss without my pants? I know if you're lying, chicken WITHOUT MY PANTS!"

"Um…" I stutter. I should have seen this coming. "Uh… K-katie."

"OK, NOW KISS HER WITHOUT MY PANTS!"

"What? No!" screams Katie.

Ceccie sighs. "Ok, you don't have to, 'cause Katie doesn't want without my pants. Now it's your turn, jerk without my pants!"

**Katie's POV **

Travis wants to kiss me? Just more then other people, but still.

"Um, Beckendorf," I hear Travis say. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," says Beckendorf.

"Ok, I dare you to…" he crawls over to Beckendorf and whispers something in his ear. Beckendorf's eyes widen, but he nods. Once Travis is back in his seat, he kisses Selina. There are a few _aww_'s, except for Ceccie. She looks at Conner and says, "You and your brother are both freaks without my pants." Conner snickers.

"Ok, my turn," says Beckendorf. "Maya, truth or dare."

"I dunno. Maybe truth. Ok, yeah, truth," says Maya.

"Alright, then. What did you think when Travis said that he'd most like to kiss Katie?"

"I was like, 'aww, Tratie!'"

My face feels hot.

"Kat," Maya says. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kat cries. "Dare foreva!"

"Okaay… go into the bathroom, take off your underwear, and where it has a hat."

"You are very odd," Kat declares, as she makes for the bathroom

-Two Minutes Later-

Kat comes out with a pair of plain white underwear on her head and sits down. "Well, ok," she says. "Clarisse, truth or dare."

"Dare, punk."

"I like your cabin! I think it's cool!"

"…"

"That was so that you wouldn't kill me. I dare you to drink a full cup of water for every turn and do fifteen sit-ups until you throw up."

"WHY YOU-"

"Without my pants," Ceccie says matter-of-factly.

Clarisse sighs. She leaves then comes back with a glass of water. She drinks it, and then does the sit-ups.

"Ugh. Ceccie, truth or dare?"

"Truth without my pants."

Clarisse takes a drink and does sit-ups

"Ok, what is you're deepest secret?"

"Probably that one time that I hid from my teacher! It was so fun!" says Ceccie.

"You forgot to say 'without my pants,'" Conner pointed out.

"NO! I am _not _taking off my pants!" screams Ceccie.

"You have to," Conner tells her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A-"

Kat and Scarlet do there magical calming thing to Cecilia-_Ceccie. _She calms down and mutters, "Ok, _FREAKS!_ I'll take off the effing pants. Geez-o that sounded wrong! Anyway…" Ceccie pulls of her pants, revealing blue underwear in the same color. "Happy, freaks?"

Conner snickers. "Why are your underpants the same color as your pants?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know," Ceccie says. And then, "Kay, Percy, Seaweed Brain, whatever. Tell me what in the entire effing world Anna-Wise-Girl-Athena-Person was whispering to you."

Clarisse takes a sip and does sit-ups.

"I never said truth," Percy points out.

"Then I dare you to answer my question!"

"No fair!" Percy whines.

"Fine, cry-baby. I dare you to go outside and scream as loud as you can, "The purple marshmallows are after me!" Ceccie smiles wide.

"What in the heck?" Percy stares at her.

"Don't wanna do it? To bad," Ceccie says.

"…"

"What in effing hecks are you waiting for?"

Percy sighs, stands up, goes outside and screams, "THE PURPLE MARSHMALLOWS ARE AFTER ME!" He walks back inside. "Ok. Now, Scarlet, truth or dare?"

**Scarlet's POV**

What sort of sissy question was _that?_

"Whaddya think?"

"Uh… I dunno…?"

"I can't imagine what she might pick. It _couldn't _be dare," Kat says sarcastically. I grin.

"So, truth?"

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolls her eyes. "It's called _sarcasm._"

"So, dare?"

"YES!" Clarisse yells. "Prissy, get a _brain_." Then, she takes a drink and does sit-ups.

"Oh," Percy muttered. "Ok. I dare you to kiss someone."

"Gods in heck and heaven, I have a _freak _for a _brother_," Ceccie sighs.

"Yeah. Yeah, ya do," I tell Ceccie, and Kat giggles. "Ok," I say. "Not my brothers, not Prissy Percy, I guess I could kiss Beckendorf."

"NO!" screams Selena.

"I will," I decide, go over to Beckendorf, and kiss him as quickly as I can on the hand, then go back to my seat.

"Can we please stop playing this immature game?" asks Annabeth.

"Just one more," I say. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Annabeth says.

Clarisse does sit-ups, coughs, and runs for the bathroom. Everyone gasps collectively.

"Ok, now that that's done… I dare you to kiss Prissy Percy _on the lips_."

"Since _when_," Ceccie whines, "Did _everyone _become a _effing freak_?"

Annabeth is as red as a tomato. She leans forward and kisses Percy.

"Ok," she says. "Let's do something else."

I look over at Kat and we both grin.

I have a gods-damn good idea.

**Another cliffy! This time hopefully we wont move, my grandma wont move in, and I wont catch the flu so I can actually update on time! **

**Bye!**


End file.
